Be Proud of Yourself
by illBiteBack
Summary: A story about a teenage girl, telling her story of when she was young, to the current day of her broken life. Her life was so perfect in the beginning, what happened to make it so cold?


Be Proud of Yourself.

Chapter One.

Enter: Nikki.

"This is so unfair! I worked hard to get where I am today! Gordon promised he'd promote me! Heck, he promoted all of you when you reached it!"

I remember that day and that moment so easily it was a roller coaster. I was pacing back and forward in my room that was placed on the second floor of our Guild Headquarters. The cold wind of El Nath piercing through my bedroom window, and Robert sitting there on my somewhat soft bed, listening like the good friend he is. Outlaw Stars, not a known guild, but at least we don't have a bad rep. It was decided who would establish it, which was Gordon. I was being a brat about not being the leader in my head because I was very ignorant back then, even now, but I look back now and I know that I was never ready for it. I became a Bandit after long hard work, compared to where I am today and where my old friends got to, it wasn't much of an accomplishment, but right then it was. I tried being a bowgirl first, but my aim was horrible. Our Guild Leader, and my love-hate friend, Gordon, said he would promote us to a Jr. Master when we got our second job advancement, he promised from the bottom of his non existent heart.

Note: He's not good at keeping promises.

"He's doing this for your own good, Nikki. He just wants to make sure you can handle the responsibility."

Oh, Robert. Good, loyal, friendly Robert. Robert was always a good friend to me. He was my little counselor and/or conscience. Whenever I had a problem or issue I'd always go to him, example; now. Although, he never came to me to vent, and I don't blame him. I was as mature as the Lost Boys from Neverland, and that's not very mature.

"Well he doesn't always have to be so rude and pick on me all the time! I get enough of –", Robert cut me off.

"Look, Nikki. Just be happy with what you are now. You're an Outlaw Star, be proud of that. Also keep training, we'll need your Savage Blow when we fight Zakum."

"Why of all things would you need my Savage Blow?" I asked, I could tell his answer would be dumb.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it just looks cool." Leave it to Robert to come up with the greatest answers, haha. The way he told me to be proud of being an Outlaw Star made me feel weird. It kind of hit me that. I'm finally part of something, and that I'm sort of wanted.

--

What Robert said to me lingered for the next few days as I trained in the Clock Tower of Ludibrium. You know, when I was little, I never had stuffed teddy bears or any sort of doll. Not because my family never had the money, but because I couldn't stand them. They had those little fake adorable sweet faces, just mocking you. Even if you felt like breaking something, you'd turn and look to see the doll or bear just giving you a huge smile, fuck them. Seriously.

I hated them back then, and I still do until this day, when I was training endlessly eager to join a Party Quest at Eos Tower. I finally was able to do a consecutive six stabs with my Savage Blow, and I was very ecstatic. In fact, the perfect opportunity to show off came when my friend Catheryna, Cath for short, passed by.

"Ohh, very nice, Nik!" she complimented. She casted a few lightning spells, and a few ice. I noticed something a little off with her ice casting though.

"Hey, Cath? How come when you cast your ice spell it doesn't freeze them?" As I asked I held my gaze at this odd boy sitting near the exit of the tower. He was sitting talking on his ipChat. He sure moved his free hand around a lot while he talked. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts after I heard a shock from a lightning spell just recently casted by Cath.

"... and he said I panic too much and that I need to relax in order for the lightning and ice not to combine."

"May I see you cast it once more?" I made it a point to actually pay attention and watch.

"Of course!," She gripped her small wand, and casted the spell. According to what I saw and from her words earlier, I figured out what was wrong. She struck the monster with ice alright, but I think she uses lightning _so _much, that she's not used to casting ice, so when she does she isn't 100 focused on the power of it. When I say the power of it, not _only _striking the monster with cold furry, but freezing it to the bone as well.

"Oh, also, I have the pictures of your trip into the Victorian Dungeon with Kenny. He wanted me to give them to you." She reached into her satchel that was tied onto her belt by a golden silk rope. The rope was very soft, I've felt it before. I would run my fingers through the silk tassel for the soft comfort. "I looked through them, too. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not, Cath! You're always welcome into my world of personal belongings and trains of thought." I received the pictures from her calm and white hand. She gave me her heart warming smile. Cath is amazingly pure and kind hearted, it's not even funny. She never gets into arguements, never insults anyone, never does anything wrong. I was always jealous of her, but my happiness for her always kept my envy from taking over. She was so beautiful, so innocent, and always gave effort.

I simply just put the photos in my backpack, uninterested at looking at them at the moment.

"So how's your training so far?," I asked, eager to know if she was interested in accompanying me.

"Very well, actually. I'm eligible for a Ludibrium Party Quest now," she struck a heroic, or in this case heroine-like, pose.

"Wow, Cath! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you! My best friend! Making her way through the Abandoned Tower!" We started creating a little hurricane of schoolgirl shrieks and nonstop laughs. Moments like these, are painful to remember today.

The Abandoned Tower is where all adventurers enter for the Ludibrium Party Quest. It's a series of challenges that are unknown to me, but I'm very eager to find out. On a bad side though, there are only 20 Abandoned Towers, and only one party can enter at a time. These parties must consist of 6 people, no more and no less.

Mine and Cath's ipChat started beeping, which was unusual. They _never _beep. We took them from our belts, and read the screen...

"Outlaw Star members! Kenny's missing!"


End file.
